


Humor Me

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [26]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Mad Day Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George wants a quick break from the photoshoot.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Humor Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sighing, George sunk down onto the bench and shut his eyes. _Finally_. They had been on their feet all day for this photoshoot, and it felt lovely to relax.

“ _Ahem._ ”

George cracked open his eyes to see Ringo with one leg propped up on the bench. “So,” Ringo drawled, smirking. “You come here often?”

George laughed. “We’re already together—you don’t hafta use pick-up lines anymore.”

“Humor me,” Ringo shrugged.

Fine. If Ringo wanted to play, then George would _play_. “I always _come_ often with you,” George winked.

Ringo’s foot slipped off the bench and he crashed to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Rufusrant wanted some starrison Mad Day Out fic. And IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL came up with the title because titles hate me, lol. (Love you guys <3)


End file.
